


Change of Suits

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cardverse, Cuckolding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: The way it works in this new royal family, the one into which Erzsébet's marriage was arranged, it's only with protection can Erzsébet leave the Queen's grounds. Her two best friends are all she needs.





	1. v1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to get more practice writing M/M/F threesomes and het smut, but I found I liked the dialogue-only version better. The smutty one is in chapter 2 so the resultant fic is as a whole rated E for its inclusion, but this chapter is actually around Tish for some innuendo. More than a little inspired by Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead at least in the way the dialogue works, if you don't know exactly who is who saying what without dialogue tags, that's okay and even good, it's supposed to be like one mind, three voices for this scene. there’s some other notes at the end.

"Well, I have to kill _something_  to bring home," said Bözsi, as they traipsed aimlessly through the wilder forests, just beyond the Queen's grounds, where women weren't allowed to be without chaperones. "Or he'll know we weren't really out to hunt." She hefted the quiver of arrows on her shoulder, displacing the weight more comfortably.

"Feels wrong just for that," said Timo beside her. "At least eat it?"

"Of course I'll eat it!"

"Or sacrifice it to the gods," added Eduard. He looked at her bow. "This weapon has become too small for you, by the way. You can handle more."

"It's larger than the one Ivan gave me," said Bözsi. Eduard rolled his eyes. "Proper for a lady of the house of Clubs."

"Why not do both," said Timo. "Eat _and_  sacrifice. Mmmh, I'm hungry."

"You and your oral fixation. You always want to eat," said Eduard.

"What of it? The day there's something wrong with that, I'll stop."

"No, you won't," said Bözsi. "And you shouldn't."

Timo grinned. "I correct myself, the day my lady doesn't want me to," he said.

"Anyway, they don't do sacrifices here," said Eduard.

"They don't do anything fun!"

"True. That's why we have to make our own fun."

Bözsi grinned. "Ah, I missed you guys," she exclaimed. "This fresh air on my skin. This soft earth beneath my feet. Give me this over the clubs throne room any day."

"Lonely up there in that old castle of yours, isn't it," guessed Timo.

"So lonely," she replied.

"He doesn't understand you," said Eduard.

"Not like we do," said Timo.

"Not even a little," Bözsi admitted. "I've tried to explain it -"

"To think of it, a girl from our lands cooped up in a castle all day."

"Being lady-like!"

"In dresses!"

"Well, I don't mind the dresses," said Bözsi.

"You can't ride in a dress," Eduard argued.

"You can," she said, "but you have to get creative."

"You look better like this," said Eduard, gesturing to her hunter's attire - tailored for men, and stolen by her.

"The cap suits you!" said Timo. He reached over and flicked it by the brim, playful.

"And not just any girl. A girl like you, too. You're very special."

"To us."

"To all our people."

"But especially us."

"But he won't listen," said Bözsi.

"He can't listen."

"He's terrible."

"He doesn't think of women as someones to listen to!"

"Nobody does, in the empire of clubs."

"Clubs!" Bözsi gave a bark of a laugh, brassy and boisterous, a carefree young man's laugh. "What was it he said? 'You're in our lands now, so it's clubs'? He takes a wife to cement an alliance and thinks he can rewrite a noble house. Clubs!"

"Should be wands," grumbled Eduard.

"Scepters," said Timo.

"Only in your tongue."

"You like my tongue."

" _I_  like your tongue," said Bözsi. "In any case, there aren't any women here, just three boys out on the hunt for something big."

Clubs doesn't know that Bözsi isn't a boy's name. Another diminutive for Erzsébet, a less obvious one than Erzsi. Not without significantly more protection could Erzsébet leave the Queen's grounds - two friends, even if they were pages in service to the Clubs royal guard, wouldn't be enough - but Bözsi can.

"Not too big. We'll trap a squirrel, maybe," said Timo.

"A rabbit," said Eduard.

"But rabbits are cute!"

"But you can't eat squirrel," argued Eduard.

"Why trap?" asked Bözsi. "Why not with arrows?"

" _I've_  an arrow for you," said Timo, leering.

"You're terrible!"

"A trap can be set and forgot about," added Eduard. "With arrows we need to be vigilant and watchful. And not loud."

"I'm not loud!" exclaimed Bözsi.

"We're all pretty loud," admitted Eduard.

"Anyway, I'm watching something else at the moment," said Timo, looking at them both, with great fondness.

"So no spare eyes for animals," Eduard pointed out.

"And suppose he comes looking for us?"

"We'll see him."

"He's an animal, you've no spares, you said it," said Bözsi.

"Then we'll trap him, sacrifice his _ise_  to the son of the Horse Lord of the Armies," suggested Eduard. "Out of our hair for good."

"Don't think the Jack would like that," said Timo.

"The Jack doesn't like anything," said Bözsi. The Jack was an even bigger stick in the mud than Ivan the King.

"I missed you," said Eduard.

" _We_ missed you," said Timo, more wistfully.

"It isn't the same anymore now that you're queen."

"And I'm five - or seven."

"And I'm seven. Or five."

"Seven and five is twelve," said Bözsi, "and twelve is a queen."

"You want us both?" Would Ivan really let her have two pages?

"I always want you both!"

"Someday he'll smell us on you," warned Timo.

"He's an animal," added Eduard.

"He'd have to get near enough," said Bözsi.

"The stink of a hunt is enough from paces away -"

"And he'll _stay_  paces away from us, if he knows what's good for him," Timo retorted.

"But you're as powerless as I am," said Bözsi.

"As we all are," said Eduard.

"Meaning I make my exit whenever I can and avoid him at every opportunity?" said Timo. "Then yes."

"Exactly so," said Bözsi.

"You can't avoid him forever," said Eduard.

"It's only been a month," she said. "I know my duties! I'm simply getting to know my new land."

"Like this --"

"-- but not like this," they said.

"This is much better, more enjoyable," said Bözsi.

"I can tell you're enjoying it," said Eduard.

"We can both tell."

"You have a smile on your face."

"I don't smile when I'm with him?" asked Bözsi. "Dangerous. I must be a terrible actor."

"He isn't inspiring."

"Not like us."

"No, not at all like you," said Bözsi. "Ah, my old friends. I'd be a stranger in this strange land without you."

"You'll always have us," said Timo. "Until the day our lady discards us from her hand."

"That day is after the end of the world," said Bözsi.

"Then maybe the day Ivan the Club King finally figures out what game you're playing," said Eduard.

"No," she promised. "Not even then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clubs vs wands vs sceptres: French playing cards (standard pack of cards where I come from) use trèfles (clovers or clubs). German playing cards, the same suit is acorns. Minor Arcana Tarot cards use wands; sceptre is just a nod to a possible language difference.  
>  _ise_ : Estonian word for the Finnish _itse_ or the Hungarian _iz_ : a kind of split-shadow soul in soul dualism (Proto-Finnic mythology, and I’m not sure the word is used as commonly in Estonian as its cognates are in Finnish or Hungarian). the god he references is just made up though!


	2. v2

"Well, I have to kill _something_  to bring home," said Erzsébet, to both Eduard and Timo, pinned as she was between them, backwards and nude in Eduard's lap and facing Timo, in a tiny clearing inside a thicket inside the wilder forests, just beyond the Queen's grounds, where women weren't allowed to be without chaperones. And she had two of those, though they weren't doing much chaperoning in the spirit of the word. "Or he'll know we weren't really out to hunt," she said.

She balanced herself, straddling Eduard's thighs with her legs spread wide, her weight tipped forward to Tino's support, her arm around Timo's shoulders and her forehead leaning on his.

Timo grinned wide. "Feels wrong just for that," he said. He took her by the waist with one hand on her hip, the other on her upper thigh. "At least eat it?"

"Of course I'll eat it!"

"Or sacrifice it to the gods," murmured Eduard, into the smooth skin between her shoulder blades. He backed up, altered his position subtly, and pushed himself in. "This weapon has become too small for you, by the way," he said, his voice low to hide his moan. "You can handle more."

Modesty ill-suited practical and straight-talking Eduard, even for the sake of a joke. " _Aah_  - it's larger than the one Ivan gave me," she teased. Behind her, Eduard rolled his eyes, and in front of her, Timo smirked. "Proper for a lady of the house of Clubs." And then she sank back upon his cock, which was improper for a lady of the house of Clubs.

"Why not do both," said Timo. "Eat _and_  sacrifice." The hand on her thigh slipped to the inside, between them. There he could feel where Eduard had entered her, where Eduard filled her - could feel the solid strength with which Eduard pressed inside, in and out, in and out. Timo walked his touch slowly upwards, a few finger-widths above, to her swollen, wet clit. "Mmmh, I'm hungry," he said, impatiently yearning.

"You and your oral fixation," sighed Eduard, "you always want to eat." But he was obliging enough to sit Erzsébet upright on him, as he drove himself inside.

"What of it?" Timo asked. He slipped from Erzsébet's embrace and bent lower, from his knees to his elbows, his mouth watering, his face between Erzsébet's legs, spread across Eduard's lap. "The day there's something wrong with that, I'll stop."

"No, you wo- _oh_ -n't," moaned Erzsébet. Timo tasted her again, a slow, coy stroke of his tongue. "And you shouldn't," she added.

Timo grinned. "I correct myself, the day my lady doesn't want me to," he said.

"Anyway, they don't do sacrifices here," said Eduard. He put his hand on Timo's head, threaded through his hair to draw him forward again, directing his mouth.

"They don't do anything fun," Timo agreed. A long stroke up from his tongue connected both the root of Eduard's cock and Erzsébet's clit.

"True," Eduard panted. "That's why we have to make our own fun."

Erzsébet lay back against Eduard's chest, her head on his shoulder, his lips at her neck. "A-ah, I missed you guys," she moaned. "This fresh air on my skin. This soft earth beneath my feet." Timo closed his lips around her clit entirely and sucked, and her breath hitched. "Give me this over the clubs throne room any day," she said.

"Hmmmm," said Timo, and pulled off, licking his lips. "Lonely up there in that old castle of yours, isn't it?"

"So lonely," she replied.

"He doesn't _understand_  you," said Eduard, punctuating his thought with a shallow thrust taking him deeper still, grinding the head of his cock inside her. Eduard had one arm belted firmly around her waist, the other resting on her muscular thigh. All of Erzsébet was muscular. She should be out riding more often than she got permission.

"Not like we do," said Timo. He took his thumb in his mouth and sucked it, wetting it, then circled her clit with it, his expression contemplative.

"Not even a little," Erzsébet admitted. "I've tried to explain it -"

"To think of it," said Eduard, thrusting shallow but evenly, their skin a sweaty mess stuck together, "a girl from our lands, ha-ah, cooped up in a castle all day -"

"Being lady-like," Timo joked, brushing his thumb across her clit, back and forth, working her slowly.

" _Ngh_  - in dresses!"

"D- _ah_ , don't mind the dresses," said Erzsébet.

"You can't _ride_  in a dress," Eduard growled.

She considered it - fully clothed, her green skirts hiked up around her waist, would spill over Eduard's body. Probably they'd get dirty here. But imagine she sat at a table where nobody would need to know what was happening beneath. She ground herself further into Timo's touch, her nails in Eduard's forearm where she clutched him. "You can," she said, "but you have to get creative."

"You look better like this," groaned Eduard. He put his hand on her hip and shifted his angle to fuck her deeper, closer. "Oh fuck, Erzsi," he sighed.

Timo backed up, once again onto his knees, his cock hard but going ignored. He reached over and took her riding cap from the loose pile of discarded clothing and set it on her head. "The cap suits you," he said.

"And not just any girl," Eduard added. "A girl like you, too. Ah! You're very special!"

"To us," added Timo.

"To _all_  our people," moaned Eduard.

Timo drew closer, between Erzsébet's spread thighs where she rode Eduard, and put his hand back between her legs to work her clit. With the other he cupped the soft, warm flesh of her breast and tilted it up to take her nipple in his mouth. Eduard was right, he did have something of an oral fixation. He kissed it once. "But especially us," Timo said, and closed his mouth over it, his tongue flicking fast over the bead.

Erzsébet flung her arms around Timo's shoulders to keep him there, to keep him working. "But he - won't - listen!" she said. And then Timo's tongue and fingers drew her into senselessness, and she cried out, trembling as she tightened around Eduard and rode him through climax.

"He can't listen," Eduard said, panting.

"He's terrible," said Timo. His fingers still moving fast, Erzsébet put a hand on his to slow him. He grinned, and slowed to a stop, then pulled away.

"H-he doesn't, doesn't think of -" Eduard was having some trouble speaking - "women as someones, a-ah, to listen to!" He began to throb inside her.

"Nobody does," said Timo, "in the empire of clubs."

"Clubs!" blurted Erzsébet. "Hah!" Behind her Eduard sped up. On his last thrust he held her fast and his hips shook underneath the weight of her as they supported her. He groaned softly through his release. "What was it he said? 'You're in our lands now, so it's clubs'? He takes a wife to cement an alliance and thinks he can rewrite a noble house. Clubs!"

"Should be Wands," gasped Eduard.

Timo shrugged, taunting. "Or Sceptres," he said.

"Only in your tongue," Eduard retorted.

"You like my tongue," said Timo.

" _I_ like your tongue," said Erzsébet, lifting herself off as Eduard withdrew. "In any case, there aren't any women here. Just three boys out on the hunt for something big, right?"

Sure, no girls permitted alone outside the Queen's grounds. Eduard smoothed his hands up Erzsébet's belly to hide her breasts, and Timo put a finger to his lips, miming silence or secrets. No girls here.

"Not too big. We'll trap a squirrel, maybe," said Timo.

"A rabbit," said Eduard.

"But rabbits are cute!"

"But you can't eat squirrel," argued Eduard.

"Why trap?" asked Erzsébet. "Why not with arrows?"

" _I've_ an arrow for you," said Timo, leering.

So he did. "You're terrible," said Erzsébet, but she was grinning. She motioned with her hand for him to back up. He did, sitting down on the forest floor with his bare ass, his thick thighs spread, propping himself up on his hands. He held this position until she climbed forth into his lap; then, he lay back completely and let her have all of him, whatever she wanted.

"A trap can be set and forgot about," added Eduard, inching forward to watch Timo over Erzsébet's broad shoulder. "With arrows we need to be vigilant and watchful. And not loud."

"I'm not loud!" exclaimed Erzsébet, and the groan she gave as she mounted Timo was another point of evidence against.

"Ha-ah," grunted Timo, "yeah -"

"We're all pretty loud," admitted Eduard, watching Timo's thick cock disappear inside her.

"Anyway, mm-mh, I'm watching something else at the moment," said Timo, looking instead between the two of them, with great fondness in his smile.

"So no spare eyes for animals," Eduard taunted.

"And suppose he comes looking for us?" Erzsébet asked. She began to move herself up and down. Timo whispered a curse.

"We'll see him," Eduard said, confident.

"He's an animal," said Erzsébet. She leaned back and found Eduard's chest once again there for support. "You've no spares, you said it."

"Then we'll trap him, sacrifice his _ise_  to the son of the Horse Lord of the Armies," suggested Eduard. With a finger he brushed the hair from one shoulder to the other, to kiss his way up her neck. "Out of our hair for good," he murmured.

"Don't think the Jack would like that," gasped Timo.

"The Jack doesn't like anything," said Erzsébet. The Jack was an even bigger stick in the mud than Ivan the King.

"Oh, I missed you," sighed Eduard, against her skin.

" _We_  missed you," said Timo, as he thrust up inside her.

"It isn't the same anymore now that you're queen." One hand around her back, and one between her legs. Eduard brushed against her nipple, squeezing it gently between two fingers; with the other hand, he did the same to her clit, but gently, so gently, the touch barely there against her sensitive skin.

"And I'm five - or seven."

"And I'm seven. Or five."

"Seven and five is twelve," moaned Erzsébet, "and twelve is a queen."

"You want us both?" Would Ivan really let her have two pages?

Erzsébet groaned, rubbing herself against Eduard's fingertips, grinding Timo into her. "I always want you both," she said.

Wasn't today proof of that? She thought about them on her wedding night with the King of Clubs after he gave her a miserable three minutes, then rolled over. Contentedly asleep, the King had been unaware of how she rubbed herself to completion then, the way that Eduard rubbed her now; unaware of her misery then, as he would be unaware of her utter joy now. Because unlike the King, Eduard knew what to do with his long fingers and as she pushed down, grinding herself on Timo, digging him deeper, she frotted herself on the upstroke against the flicks and nudges from Eduard, quick and sure, and she was wetter than she'd ever get with the King.

"Someday," warned Timo, "he'll smell us - on you."

"He's an animal," added Eduard.

"He'd have to get near enough," Erzsébet muttered.

"The stink of a hunt is enough from paces away." Hunts like this, certainly.

"And he'll _stay_  paces away from us - aa-ngh - if he knows what's good for him," Timo retorted. His hands clutched her hips, feeling her pace, feeling her ride him, feeling her fuck him.

"But you're as powerless as I am," said Erzsébet.

"As we all are," said Eduard, scowling.

"Meaning I make my exit whenever I can and avoid him at every opportunity?" said Timo. "Then yes - _oh_  - yes, _yes_ , my lady - a-ah!" He snapped his hips up twice, seizing her, clinging to her as he spent inside her.

"Exactly so," moaned Erzsébet. "Yes - just so, just so - just like that -" she cried, repeating herself over and over again as she came, while Eduard watched Timo over her shoulder.

"You can't avoid him forever," said Eduard.

"It's only been a month," she panted against him, her chest heaving. "Look, I know my duties! I'm simply... getting to know my new land."

"Like this?" asked Eduard.

"But not like this," Timo said.

"This is much better," she whispered, "more enjoyable."

She let Eduard pull her off from Timo. and he wrapped his arms around her fully, pressing her close. "I can tell you're enjoying it," he said. No doubt he could feel her shiver.

Timo propped himself back up on his hands. "We can both tell," he said. He curled a lock of her hair behind her ear and grazed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, affectionate and warm.

"You have a smile on your face," added Eduard.

"I don't smile when I'm with him?" asked Erzsébet. A silly question, of course she didn't. She smiled, self-deprecating. "Well, that's dangerous. I must be a terrible actor."

"He isn't inspiring," said Eduard.

Timo snickered. "Not like us," he taunted.

Five and seven - seven and five - the pages she brought from her own lands. Her dearest friends, the best lovers she had ever had. Erzsébet wondered, when the time would come, whether the Club King would ever realise the heirs to the Club throne might not be his. Probably were not his. Almost certainly were not his. Another way that Wands rebelled, slowly but surely taking over.

"No," Erzsébet said. "Not at all like you. Ah, my old friends. I'd be a stranger in this strange land without you."

"You'll always have us," said Timo. "Until the day our lady discards us from her hand."

"That day is after the end of the world," said Erzsébet.

"Then maybe the day Ivan the Club King finally figures out what game you're playing," said Eduard.

"No," she replied defiantly, a low promise. "Not even then."


End file.
